Hope
by SakuraUchiha2328
Summary: Sakura Haruno.Having a MAJOR heart break from her so-called exBF... Neji Hyuuga. Ino helps her out by bringin her go shopping... And something something. Sry guys i'm sry abt the summary. But if you want to kw more pls read this. My spelling is BAD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

…  
Stupid Neji  
Stupid Neji  
Stupid Neji

…

" I hate him so, so, so much! Ino!! Are you listening to me?" A pink haired girl asked. Her tiny head was boiling with madness. Why? Easy. Her 'ex-boyfriend' Neji Hyuuga dumped her for some other girl named Tenten. She's been like this for, around 2 days or so. Mumbling about how could Neji do this to her. She's going insane if she keeps going on like this.

Ino startled, her eyes fluttered open. Her long Blonde hair was in a messy bed head hairstyle. She was sleeping on the coffe table in their house in a very comfortable position. Crystal blue eyes just looked into her friend's furious emerald eye. " Sakura? Sakura!! Oh, hehe ...hey…"

"Hey?! Is that all you can say? And did you even hear what I just said ??!" Sakura shouted at Ino. Poor Ino. She's stuck with a furious Sakura, and when Sakura's mad, who know what would happen.

Ino stiffen when she realizes Sakura was shouting at her. She didn't hear anything before she woke up. She's been there for two whole days in the same spot. Sakura was crying then mad, crying, mad ,crying , mad and it goes on and on and on. And now it lands on.  
**  
MAD.**

Poor Ino. No idea what's going on on that little head of Sakura's. Must be how to get back on Neji . No I don't think so.. Sakura is not like that right.

Sakura is a innocent little girl. Small and fragile like her name; but a very explosive temper and attitude.

" Ah… I'm guessing something to do with… Neji? And you were saying something about him like, Neji is stupid , He's the worst boyfriend a girl could have; or the best boyfriend eve-" Ino stated and receive a hard playful punch on her shoulder nearer to Sakura. Which is her right shoulder.

"Ino! What on earth are you saying?? He being the best boyfriend EVER?! Yeah right" 'She is 100% right about him being the best boyfriend in the world tough… Ugh, what am I saying… I really miss him so much even tough it's only two days... 'A tear slided down on her high check bone. More tears filled her eye as more tears fell down.

Ino looked at her best friend, her eyes filled with worry. Sakura was trembling head to toe, her heart was breaking to pieces as memories of her and Neji filled her mind.

" Sakura… I'm… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for sleeping while you were talking and about Neji being…" her voice trailed off. Sakura looked at her, her face were all red and puffy. Green eyes filled with tears looked straight in her crystal clear eyes; she smiled and said" Ino… you shouldn't be sorry. I should be, I forced you to stay here two whole days. Shouted at you when you sleep on the table...I'm so sorry…Ino...I've been like this because of Neji. I shouldn't be so weak..I should show him I'm better off without him."

Ino just smiled back at Sakura and went to the door. Ino gestured Sakura to come; Sakura sat up and went to the door.

She looked up at Ino, who had a huge smile on her face. So, something was up in that little head of hers and Sakura knew something was up.

"Ino. Say it instead of keeping it in you're pretty little head of yours!" The pink hair girl whine, it had to be something really fun if she has a MEGA HUGE SIMLE.

The huge mega smile girl looked at her and said ," Sakura, we're going. SHOPPING. Its a girls day out instead of a girl night out. I'm going to try my best to get your mind off about Neji. And besides he's not worth your tears. He's the WORST boyfriend you could ever have. After 2years of dating, he dumps you? Yeah right! Only someone who has chicken brains only dumps MY BEST FRIEND!!! " Sakura smiled and nodded.

Review guys!!! Dont be hard on me! This is my very first fanfic!!! Dont forget to Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura and Ino were acting like a _'SHOP A HOLIC'_ . Well, maybe it's because they are one.

Sakura was going in the shop and out with bags of clothes.

Ino did the same thing expect she was a whole lot worse. She has lots of money (same as Sakura but she doesn't spent much she gives it to the poor) to spent since her mom was a model and her dad was a doctor , her parents gives her a lot of money every 2 months. But she doesn't see her parents much. Her mom's a model for the latest fashion lines, she work and live in New York ; her dad works in the private hospital in Seoul.

Sakura's parents are not around too, her mom's a designer and Sakura's dad helps her mom along with the designing. They both live in New York, Ino's mom work for them .

They both get Sakura's mom designer clothes every season or when she design special clothes for them.

Sakura and Ino see their parents when it's a public holiday and they whole of December only.

Sakura and Ino are best of friends. They known each other since.. Forever! Both their parents are freind. And Ino's family will visit Sakura along with her parents.

Ever since both their parents moved out, they bought a suite in Tokyo. They go to Dawn High School. It's a private high school, it's one of the most expensive schools in Japan.

" h\Hey Ino ? Why are we shopping again? You said we are going shopping to keep my mind off him but… We're spending a bit too much don't ya think?" Sakura asked as they took their coffees in one the empty table at Starbucks.

" Well, I guess so… But there's a party coming up . Or did you forget? I'm so going to tell her if you DID forget ?!" Ino shouted, slamming the table which caused everyone in Starbucks look at us.

" There is? OMG!!! I totally forgot about Hinata's birthday party !! Oh! Please don't tell her ;GREAT! I forgot to buy a present for her!! When is the party?" She particly had a MAJOR brain wash to even forget Hinata's birthday party. She's been so excited about Hinata's party for weeks! And when Neji dumps her, her mood went down, sulking the whole time.

"5 more hours. Still got time to-"

" **5**!! How could you say there's still time?! We've got to do our makeup, hair do, clothes… Ugh! Did you buy her a present?! " Sakura's heart started pumping faster and faster , pleading to say no.

" Yup! I bought the gift before Neji-" Ino got cut off before she could say anything else by Sakura shouting and stomping out of the cafe. She even left her coffee untouched and didn't bring the shopping bags!

' Whats with her? She must be insane.' Ino thought . She left the café, leaving the coffee on the table after she finished her coffee. She tried to carry all her and Sakura's shopping bags to her Nissan Primera at the parking lot. And somehow, she manage to do it by taking 3 trips up and down. She sat in the car putting the air cone MAX, while waiting for Sakura to come back. She knew Sakura will defiantly come back cuz Ino's having the car keys and if she doesn't she has to start walking back to the suite which quite FAR from here to there.

Sakura went to a few shops looking what can she buy for Hinata. Sakura can't diside what should she buy for her. There's too much things to choose from…

…!!!

She hit the JACKPOT!!! She know what to get for Hinata! Something she wants so badly, but can never get!

A smile came on Sakura's tanned face. She went back to the car, she saw Ino waving her hand out from the driver's window.

" Hurry up slow poke! We have a lot of things to do before the party !! It's already 3! 2 more hours !! " Ino shouted , Sakura had started running when Ino started shouting her head off. " Whats with you ? Just a moment ago you were mumbling, shouting, screaming … You really have some strange MOOD SWINGS, Sakura. Anyway what are you getting for Hinata?"

" The most perfect gift of all. And I can't tell you!! " Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino who was sulking away.

"Fine ! Don't tell me I'll know it later at the party! Anyway, we have to get going ! So you better move your butt to this seat this instant, young lady."

" Since when did you become my _**MOM**_ ?!" Sakura said as she entered to car. Ino started to reverse the car back and drove out of the parking lot.

" Um… Juz now. Duh…! Sakura , you really are slow sometimes…"

" Whatever ."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" So, how do I look?" Sakura asked Ino as she came down the stairs.

Sakura wore a tube black top , a black mini skirt with black tights. In between the tube top and mini skirt, was a gold painted hoop belt hanging around her waist. Her lips were light gossiy pink, her green eyes were brighter because of the black and gold eyeshadow. Her pink hair was now with black highlights. She also wore her white hoops ear ring for the time was slightly taller now because of the white high heels with a starp going around her anckle.

" Not bad, but why the sudden white black and gold? It's so unlike you with all these dark coulers, you perfer brighter coulers."

Sakura gave a face to Ino and said, " True, didnt you hear?! My mom said black gold and a bit of white is nice! And you say I'm forgetful. Yea right. But it's only for this party then I'll go back to my original type of clothes style."

" Fine by me. Anyway how do I look ?" Ino asked. She spun around a few times for Sakura to get a good look.

Ino wore a purple short dress a few barclets and a crystal blue tear drop necklace around her neck . She didn't wear make but she only wore a very RED lipstick. Her hair was in a low ponytail and one purple highlights. She was wearing a white heels but with a few diamonds around it.

" You look like a DIVA ! Ino. So, do you think Hinata invited any boys ?"

" Of course ! Who wouldn't ? Boys from Gregory High are so cute. Most of them are even cuter than Zac Efron ! You must be so lucky to even get one of the boys. I mean don't you think Shikamaru is the cutest?!"

Neji…

Sakura smiled a force smile and just said dully," Yeah… they're all very cute." But maybe you forgot, my ex was from that school and I used to be the lucky girl.

"Anyway, we should get going we wouldn't want to be late for the party and miss everything." Ino said after she drank a cup of water. She went to the door and started swing the keys around her fingers," Lets go Sakura! "

"Um… yea, I'll meet you down stairs.. I have to make a call. I'll be real quick pormise." Sakura said and went to the back door and make her ' Call ' . By then Ino went out of the door and headed down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The music was loud at the Hyuuga compound, there were ballons everywhere and a huge poster saying,

" Happy Brithday Hinata Hyuuga "

A whole lot of people were coming out of their cars and into the party.

Ino and Sakura were now in front of the door trying to get in. Ino was gripping Hinata's present really tight in her hands. Sakura was just squeezing her way tru while grabing Ino's wrist tightly.

They manage to get in after a whole lot of pushing.

"Hinata!!! Happy Brithday!!!! Here's your present. I know you'll like it. 100% Ino apporvered!" Ino gave a sheepy grin to a long black haired girl with the lightest blue eyes you have ever seen. Her clothes were simple a tube white top with black jeans and black converes.

" Thanks Ino! And Sakura for helping me choose this outfit ." Hinata said. Her light blue eyes were shimmering under the light.

Sakura and Ino were close to Hinata. They hang out alot, Sakura once said they must have a girls night out to make a offical best buddies for life.

" No promble. Oh, and, Hinata I'm sorry I don't have your present right now . Because of that-"

" Sakura, don't worry. I'm really sorry about my cousin and just forget about him ok? My cousin can be rude sometimes and doesn't know what's he losing… So don't worry about the present. I'm fine without it." Hinata said and gave a warm hug to Sakura. Ino joined the hugging too. Sweet! Group hug !

" Thats why I'm here forgetting about him ! And it's not nice go to a party without giving a present. So, I'm giving you a present but it's not here now. I'll give you the present in Strada tommorow at 6 pm" Sakura smiled and waved her hand at Ino and Hinata and went away while shouting " Bye and don't forget Hinata!"

Hinata and Ino just looked at each other. Hinata didn't know what Sakura was talking about but whatever. She said meet her so called ' present ' in Strada, so , she'll go . She doesn't want to be rude, she wasn't brought up like that. Even tough she is rich and her cousin is so stuck up bart , she's a kind girl. Ino just tought what kind of present will it be. Ino and Hinata went to the living room and party!

Sakura was wondering around the garden. She's been here a lot of times , since Neji was her boyfriend, he will take her here. This is her favourite place of all.

Peace and quite.

It was 6 pm now, the moon is out already. She was sitting on the chair looking at the lake from the garden view.

There was a railing surrounding the lake. She stood up and went and lean on the railing with her elbow...


	5. Chapter 5

**From here on, there will be grammer probelms and typo errors. im lazy to edit it since this story was abandoned since feb. feel free to ignore it**

Sakura took out a necklace with a gold heart shape lockket from her  
pocket. One of the thing that her Ex gave her on their dates.

A picture of a boy and a girl.

The boy was a very handsome boy. Light blue eyes and short wavy  
brownish blonde hair, smiling.

Smiling with a girl a certain pink hair girl.

'He was smiling with me.' Sakura tought as she took a look at the  
fornt of the lockket. In the middle of the heart there was a word '  
Forever 'written in cursive writing. ' Lies! You said you'll be with  
me forever! You promised me that you be here with me!' Sakura was  
holding back her tears for a long time, she was smiling a force smile  
all the time. All the holding back did no use now, she was all alone.  
Tears silently fell down her cheeck, a few silent sobs could be heard…

I wont cry.

I'll be fine.

Don't worry.

So, just go away.

But I'll cry later.

I know I will.

Because I'm hurting deep inside.

Forever hurting.

Forever crying.

She drew the the necklace nearer to her chest taking one last look at  
it. She love it so much but it hurts so much just to look at it. Her  
heart was breaking into a pieces everytime she look at it.

She looked at the water and then back to the necklace. She was going  
to do the thing she wanted to do when they borke up. She's going to  
throw it. Let it sink deep down into the water. Let the lockket  
dissadper forever like their love for each other.

She was just about to Throw it when a male voice behind her ask," What  
are you doing?" shocked by the voice Sakura turned and look at the  
boy. The boy was mere inch away from personal space.

Sasuke saw Her eye liner and eye shadow were smered. Her cheecks were  
wet too. The boy just stood there as he wacth the girl exzamine him.

Sakura took a closer look at the boy.

The boy had short black hair and black eyes. He has a very pale face  
which clashed with the darkness of his hair and eye. The whole face  
showed no emotions.

His clothes were normal. A white T with a black pushover, black jeans  
and black convers.

After was she examine him, she realise she was staring at him and  
didn't answer him question.

" N-nothing ! " Sakura was blushing madly. She didn't know why but she  
just blushed.

" Hm. Why are you here? The partys the other side." He started to walk  
where Sakura was, he was next to her.

" W-what? W-who are you? How did you get in here?" Sakura was  
stuttering like crazy and her blushing wasn't helping either. She  
totally forgotten about her necklace that Neji gave her.

Her necklace was still hanging open, the boy caught a glimps of the  
picture of Neji and her, he looked back at the girl and saw her eyes  
were watery and her nose were red and puffy.

" Dont answer me with another question. It's annoying."

" Y-You haven't answer my question yet !"

" Your annoying you know that! I won't answer you untill you answer  
me ." The boy was pissed off right now, Sakura sure knew how to piss  
people off.

" I just wanted to be alone. And to throw a piece of… junk away… So,  
now answer me!" Sakura said, she squzeed the necklace tighter.

" Sasuke I'm obviously invited in here. And you know, you  
should just get Neji off your mind. He's not worth it… He was aleady  
dating Tenten when he was still with you. And he just wanted to make  
Tenten jeoules… Sakura."The boy named Sasuke said.

Sakura's heart broke...

He was dating her.

Eveything means nothing to you…  
It was just a shell without it's owner…

...Permanently

Tears brust out from her eyes, she drop the necklace and ran to  
Sasuke. She buried her face into his chest, Sasuke wasn't used to  
this. He hated when girls cry, they go all soft and clingly. So, the  
girl was clingly just follewed his the first tahr came to  
mind and put his hand on her waist, pulling her into a tighter  
embrace. He doesn't know why he did it, but he just did.

Sakura was sobbing wildly, crying… Wetting his shirt.

She just needed somebody, to calm her her nerves down… Dont care who  
was it.

She just needed somebody.


	6. Chapter 6

" Sasuke… Thank you.." Sakura said and let him go, Sasuke took a few  
steps back.

Sasuke wanted to hold her more, hold her forever in his arms no one  
else but his. He felt a pain ran tru his heart when she let go, he  
never felt it before. He wanted to show he was hurt when she let go.

But he can't because he's Sasuke.

And Sasuke don't do emotions.

No matter how much he wants to.

No matter how much it hurts.

He just don't do..

Emotions.

Because…

He's an Uchiha.

He's Sasuke Uchiha.

" I'll go." He turned around and started to walk. He quicken his  
pace, he wanted to get out from the garden, get into the crowd. Have  
fun. If possible for the emotionless-uchiha.

" No ! Stay !" Sakura shouted.

"…I have nothing to do here." He said in a bored tone as he contiuend  
to walk out. The was in front of the door when Sakura whispered as  
whisper loud enoungh fir Sasuke to hear.

" J-just stay here. With me." The words that Sakura said shocked  
Sasuke. He stopped in his pace.

He turned.

He looked.

And saw..

A smiling face.

" J-just stay here. With me. With me…" The words rang in Sasuke's  
head. No one ever said that before, exspecaily to him. He walked  
towards Sakura, when he was 1 feet in front of her he asked ," Why?"

" I hosently don't know… I just needed you ."

Stay with me.  
I need you.  
Thank you.

Sasuke couldnt even be brothed about this ' Stay with me' thing. She  
could just find some of her whimpy friends( Thats what Sasuke thinks )  
to come and comfert her. Not. Him.

"Hm. Your annoying." He turned the other way and started walking away.

Sakura ingored the statment from Sasuke and shouted," Wait! How did  
you know my name?" Sakura walked up next to him and blocked his way  
out.

" Are you blind or are you just plain dumb."He said clamly, using his  
finger to point at the ground next to the railing.

" M-my lockket?," she looked to her left and saw the lockket open. She  
took a step back and said," Oh..Okay.. Uh...Bye." She took a last look  
at him and went in the house.

Sasuke went inside the house( too).

He saw a few people getting drunk in the living room. Girl flriting  
with boys or the other round. Some of them making out, which he tought  
was disgusting. He didn't see Sakura tough.. He was starting to get  
worried about- wait! Since when does Sasuke get worried about some  
girl...

With strange pink hair.  
With a brain nothing more than a chicken's brain.  
A girl who is such a cry baby.  
With beautiful green eyes.  
With a sweet voic-

That girl is all over Sasuke's head. He needed that girl to get out  
his head ! He needed some kind of distrasion, he needed some kind of  
thing that will get his mind off everything..

!

He's gonna get drunk.

Clear his mind out.

That's what's partys for, right ?

He knew he's gonna get a hangover tommorow.

Mega huge hangover.

He went over to the drinks… His eyes didn't catch anything nice so he  
just took a random beer. Which so happened to taste… surpisingly.  
Nice. He took a few more and went the empty table and chair and sat  
down.

A blonde boy came to get to get a drink. Punch maybe. No. Beer. Yup,  
it's gonna be Beer. Uh.. Tiger ? Sure thing. He was going back to the  
couth he stopped in his tracks when he saw Sasuke. Drinking ?

The boy came and gave Sasuke a wack on the back and said," Yo! Sasuke,  
didn't know you drink!" he took a sit facing Sasuke . Sasuke looked at  
him, gave his infamous icy-cold glare straight into the blonde's blue  
eyes.

" Dobe. Shut up ." Sasuke muttered and continued drinking. The blonde  
boy's eye brow twicthed," Idoit ! You better wacth who you're talking  
to!" the boy shouted.

" I know who I'm talking to very well. I'm talking to a idoit. Which  
so happends to be you. Naruto." Sasuke said and took another big glup  
from his drink he went the bar again and took another beer .  
Naruto ,was going to drink his beer when he heard the word, ' idoit' .  
His vein was popping out from his head. He slam the drink right back  
on the table. Very hard. The glass bottle borke into piece shattered  
on the floor, the beer went all over his clothes. His white T- shirt  
and his black jeans were covered in beer.

" See... Excaltly what I'm talking about. Na- ru-to" Sasuke said as he  
came back to take his sit. Sasuke was getting worse. He was getting  
more and more drunk. This was his fifth bottle of beer. His pale face  
turned abut reddish his cheecks were pink. Naruto didn't get to drink  
his beer, poor thing .

' And he says I'm the idoit . He's getting drunk. Seriosly.' Naruto  
tought. " Come on Sasuke. Do you expect me to let you drive home  
drunk? You're bro is gonin to kill me if I let'd you." Naruto gave a  
sigh after he said that. He took the beer away from Sasuke. Sasuke  
gave him a glare but it didn't turn out right, he started smiling and  
laughing. This couldn't get any worse for Naruto. Sasuke is  
embarrasing him, and wait!

Sasuke drunk?

Laughing ?

Smiling ?

Oh goodie! The real Sasuke( the not drunk one ) will never do  
this. Naruto smiled, he could do this as black mail. The smile grew  
bigger and bigger. Naruto took out his Iphone and took a few picture  
of Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling like a idoit, sticking out his tougne at  
the camera. When Naruto was satisfined with the pictures he put his  
phone back.

" Sasuke, gave me your keys." Naruto said frimly.

Sasuke stuck out his tounge at Naruto again and said," Big brother  
want key for car ? "

" Ah.. Yes?"

Sasuke took out the keys from his pocket and gave the keys to Naruto.  
Sheesh! Sasuke sure was acting like a baby! Naruto took the keys from  
Sasuke and grab Sasuke's hand on the wirst. He pulled him out at the  
front door and saw Neji with a girl with long brown hair.

" Neji ! Hey Neji ! Oi , Neji!" Naruto shouted, his shouting caught  
Neji's attention. Neji whispered something into the girls ear and made  
his way to Naruto and Sasuke.

" What? Uzumaki ?" Neji asked.

" Coud you tell Hinata I'll be leaving ealry because of the drunk  
Sasuke." Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at Neji.

" D-did the Uchiha just smiled? At me ?" Neji asked in shock.

" Yes he did. I told you he's drunk. So could you tell Hinata I'm  
going with Sasuke. Oh and can I leave my car here? Cuz you see, I have  
to drive his car and send him home and my house is near his. And I  
wouldn't want to walk back all the way back here and drive to my  
house. I'll come and take my car tommorow, kay. ? "

" Yea.. Whatever." Neji said and went back to the girl waiting for him.

Naruto manage to drag Sasuke to the car and went back to Sasuke's house.

When they reached there, Sasuke was semi alseep , semi awake and  
mumbling some sort of Barney song. Naruto opened the door and went in  
with Sasuke. When they stepped a few steps , Sasuke vommited on the  
carpet. Naruto stared at Sasuke in disgust. ' He had too much...'  
Naruto tought, eyeing Sasuke for any sudden fainting. Eveything seems  
alright so, Naruto shouted.

" Hey! Itachi ! Oi ! I know your not alseep so you better get your  
butt here and help your brother from his... Ah .. Erm.. Durnken  
state ?" Naruto knew his words didn't make Sensecs but he knew Itachi  
would get his point.

A few steps could be heared from the stairs.

" I think you got somebody mixed up with Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke  
doesn't drink. You better throw whoever that guy is out of MY house !"  
the voice shouted as a young man in his early 20's appeared. He had  
black eyes like Sasuke but not as dark as his. His hair was in a messy  
darkish brown but I guess that his style.

His eyes widen as he Saw Sasuke at the couch falling alseep and braf  
all over his shirt.

" What. Did. You. Do. Naruto."

" I didn't do anything! I-I swear I didn't do anything!" naruto  
shouted, rising his hands up in the air innocently. Well, he is  
innocent right?

The young man gave a cold glare as Naruto backed away from him.

' Some things just don't change do they? Both brothers are so alike.'  
Naruto thought." Dude... Itachi chill.. Your bro just had around 6  
bottles of beer okay? Nothing to worry about."

Itachi was planning to shout his head off at Naruto but he knew it  
wound't work. His brains are too small to know what Itachi is shouting  
about so he just went for a simple, " Idoit. Help me get Sasuke up  
stairs."

Naruto obidently obeyed Itachi's Oder, he didn't want him shouting at  
him. Itachi could go MAD at times like now but I guess he's too tried.

They lifed Sasuke up from the couch and back to his room. 


	7. Chapter 7

" Hinata! Over here!" Sakura shouted across the resturant.

Hinata was looking around the restraunt finding Sakura, when she heard  
Sakura called her she looked back and saw Sakura waving her hands.

" Hi Sakura! " Hinata said as she walked over to her.

"Ok! You are here! Your date will avirre at... 3 or 4 minutes! So  
I'll be going! Good luck, wish you both to be a happy couple and so  
on! Byeee" Sakura said "and rushed out of the resturant, leaving  
Hinata all by herself in the resturant at a table for two sit.

' What on earth is happening? She just left me here?' Hinata grumbled  
in her thought, she could continue if somebody didn't inturpet her.

" Hi." A young boy said.

" N-naruto?" Hinata shurtted and her pale white face went pinkish.'  
She set me up on a blind date.. With Naruto.. Thank you Sakura.'

Naruto smiled and gave her a small nod in return. He sat on the chair  
next to Hinata. Hinata gave him the menu but Naruto pushed it away.  
She gave him a questioning look. Naruto avoided her gaze. He didn't  
want her to see him eat like a pig, it'll be so embrassing

Naruto blushed when he saw Hinata put her index finger on her lips,  
thinking what should she eat for lunch as she looked at the menu.

A growling came as an answer for Hinata's questioned face. Hinata  
looked up from her menu and looked at Naruto.

" Hehe... " Naruto smiled a sheepy grin." I'll take ramen please."

" Naruto, there's no ramen here. We're in Strada! " Hinata said as she  
forcefully pushed the menu to him. Hinata gave him a stren look before  
calling for a waitress.

-

Hinata looked at Naruto as he payed the bill for both of them. She  
took this time to examine him since she didn't get time just now. His  
blonde hair was like his normal type if style , messy, but that's what  
she liked about him. His dark blue ' Rock & Roll 'long sleve shirt  
hang loose around his waist. White baggy pants were assorised with a  
black belt.

Naruto was just about to sign the receipt. When he saw the receipt.  
Gosh! It was the funnist face ever made on earth !

Well, it wasn't Hinata's fault. Naruto just kept eating and eating...  
' How on eath does he be so slim when he eats like a PIG! ' Hinata  
thought as she try to figger out how he keeps his slimmess.

" Lets go Hinata! " Naruto said as he practily dargged Hinata's hand  
and her body out of the resturant.

Once they were out of the resturant, Naruto interitted his fingers  
with Hinata.

" N-naruto? W-what are you-" Hinata blushed as Naruto spun her around  
to face him.

" Hinata..," Naruto said as he turned her around and stared into her  
eyes. Those eyes that he thinks it's just too light and prefect. " N-  
nothing... Hehe.. I-it's nothing." he blurted out as he realise she  
was just.. Nearer than persenol space.

" Are you sure, Naruto?"

" Y-yeah! I'm perfectly fine! See!" Naruto said as he gave a huge  
stupid smile to Hinata.

" O-okay." 


	8. Chapter 8

" So... What happen? Did you guys KISS?" Ino shouted, holding  
Hinata's hand. They were sitting in Domé along with Sakura.

" N-nothing happen you guys! We just  
Had lunch together and hold ha-"

" HOLD HANDS! And you call that nothing? Shessh, Hinata, can't you  
diffrent shade ' nothing' and ' something' ?" Ino smiled at her, Ino  
was well.. Always into this suff. She was pretty, everybody said so;  
but nobody seems to like her for who she is. They always like her  
looks not what she is. She goes on dates, countless dates and whoever  
she is with won't stay together long it's uaslly 1 or 2 weeks at most.

" Ino.. Calm down. We're in Domé-" Sakura said as she got cut off  
beacuse her phone started ringing." I'll be right back! Gimme a sec."  
She said and walked out of Domé. She fillep up her phone when she was  
just outside the main entrance. By that time, her ringtone just got  
cut off.

'I bet it was Naruto. Only an idoit like him would just cut it off so  
fast.' She checked her miss calls..' Yup! It's that IDOIT. Naruto.'

While she was walking back, something caught her eyes. Not excatly  
caught her more like caught her ear. She turn around to hear where the  
music was coming from. The music store. There was suff going on in  
there, people queing up to get into one room. So she qued up too  
joining the crowd. ' Sasuke? What is he doing..?' Sakura walked  
towards the music store that Sasuke was in. She saw Sasuke singing in  
there, lots of girls surrounding him. Maybe more like googling over  
him, as she entered the room.

She just stood there, shocked by the most beatifull voice she ever  
heard. She can't even believe that was Sasuke's voice. Sure, his voice  
should sound nice but... This, this is just not even real!

She walked nearer to the place where Sasuke was. Her eyes looking at  
him play the guitar... His fingers moving swiftly, his voice hitting  
every note he was playing...

The song that he was playing sounded so familar...

Sakura hirahira  
Matete yete ochite  
Yureu omone dokage no daki shimewa

The song ended with a graceful sturm.

That song really seems so famillar, it's like she heard it before but,  
she can't put her finger on heard it before.. She heard it  
onces to be extact.

Sasuke put his guitar down and said thank you to everyone there( like  
he ever does THAT?) and headed to the drinks..

T-That song... Sakura gasped as she realise where she hread it  
from...

" Neji..."

Lowered her head as memrosie falsehed in her mind.

" I've writin this song exspecaily for my girlfriend. Sakura." Neji  
said thur the mic in front of him. Neji took her out for a special  
prefromance but she didn't know it was going to be like this. She  
thought it was going to be like go a concert for Breaking Benjamin.

She doesn't need a mirror or somebody to tell her that her checks are  
red. She could already feel it burning her fair skin.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. The light dimmed and he started  
singing.

Everybody was shocked to see him sing so gracefully. His voice...  
Everyone immdetaly fell in love with the voice.

Everything, the words all makes sense. All the words was what had  
happen between them.

Almost everyone was out of the room.

Sakura was on the verge of breaking down, curling into a ball and cry  
her heart out. But she had a reputation to keep.

" I wish I could her that everyday," She mumble to herself. She called  
Sasuke as she walked towards the drinks.

Sasuke turned back and saw her. Her emeral eyes looking at him.

zwt

' What the? Not again..'Sasuke put his hand on his forehead. His  
blanced going off. That hangover haven't wear off yet.

" Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura's worried voice helped him ease the  
trobing in his head a bit.

What stopped the trobing was...

Sakura's touch on his shoulder and when he turn to face her, her face  
was exmertly close. Like close close. The kind of closeness that you  
always have a sundden ugre to kiss that person in front of you.

And so happen our little Uchiha had the ' sudden ugre '...

He blushed. And turned his head away from Sakura.

" Y-yea... I-I'm fine." He. Could. Not. Believe. He. Just. Shurtted.  
What had gotten into him!

Sakura slowly raised her hand and put it on his forehead. She raised a  
eyebrow, " Are you sure? Cuz you're burning up."

" I'm fine! Can you just cut it off?" He hissed at her. She took her  
hand away from his forehead and took a few steps back.

" Oh... Okay. I just wanted to say.." ' why were you singing Neji's  
song.' " you sound great... I guess I'll be going then." she smiled at  
him and gave a quick wave goodbye before heading off.

zwt

' Not again...'

" Sakura, what took you so LONG?" Ino yelled. Sakura sighed as she  
sat back down.

" I bumped into someone on the way."

" Which is...?" Hinata squuzed in the conversasion.

" A friend." She mumbled, raking a sip from the drink she left not too  
long ago.

" Sakura!" Ino wined," Please a bit more pesifit!"

Why was she hiding it from them? It's not like it was a secret dating  
thing she had with him. But... This feeling inside was telling her to  
keep it a secret.

But

Was it worth it? They've been helping  
Sakura with the Neji thing. Maybe, just maybe she would.

"Well..." She gave another moment to rethink about it.

Yes  
No  
Yes  
No

And the list goes on and on...

Hinata gave a irritated face and said," Sakura you better tell me this  
instant or..."

Sakura gave in.

" Fine! It was Sasuke! Happy? I bet you don't even know him!"

" W-What? You mean Sasuke? As in the Uchiha himself?" Ino shouted.  
Once again everybody in Domé stared.

" Yes."

Hinata seemed quiet all of a sudden.

" WHAT! Really? Is he cute? I've never seen him before but from  
what I've heard he's HOT!"

What does she mean heard?

" He's... Err... Good."

" Good? What do you mean good? Sakura, I'm asking is he HOT?  
Hinata, can you buh-lieve this girl?"

Sakura sighed.

" He's well... Whatever! Hot, cute, handsome, sexy, or whatever you  
put it as, INO!"

'She hopeless.' Sakura thought, as she took a sip from her latté.

" Hinata, why the sudden quietness? Doesn't seem like you, I mean  
sure, you're quiet and all but... Aren't you just a bit too quiet?"  
Ino said.

" Sakura, I don't think it's good being alone with Sasuke you know...  
He's a bit... I don't know, agressive?" Hinata informed Sakura.

What does Hinata think Sakura is? A little helpless dog or what?

Sakura sighed. " I-I... I don't know... Sasuke... I just met him..."

" Sakura... A word of advice, don't get your hopes up on Sasuke if  
you're planing something. He's... He's... A heart breaker..." Hinata  
told her.

Pain shot through Sakura's chest. She didn't know why but it just did.  
The kind of pain when she realise that Neji had a another girlfriend.

She took a breath and said," I'll be going now." and left the café.

**This will be the last chp. Unless, i get more than 20 reviews i'll start writing again :)**


End file.
